


Want You

by Marvel_Mania



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - A/B/O, Getting Together, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Underage, Omega Peter Parker, Peter is 25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_Mania/pseuds/Marvel_Mania
Summary: Peter knew that he was playing with fire, he also knew that he was bound to get burned but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He had told himself that being an omega wouldn’t affect him. He was lying to himself but he wanted it to be true.





	Want You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real attempt at the A/B/O universe so I apologize in advance if it’s bad. This was not proof read by anyone so any and all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Peter knew that he was playing with fire, he also knew that he was bound to get burned but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He had told himself that being an omega wouldn’t affect him. He was lying to himself but he wanted it to be true so he took heat suppressants and used scent blockers. He was able to live his life as an omega, only having had two heats. No one knew about his status, only Ned and May.

Peter liked living as a beta. He liked not being defined by his status. Peter sometimes wished that he had been born a beta but he knew that there was nothing that he could do. Aunt May and Ned never mentioned him being anything other than a beta and for that he was thankful.

As Peter graduated high school, then MIT, and finally became a full-time Avenger he thought more and more about about telling the others about his status and finding an alpha. He was twenty-five and unmated. In the past year or so he had started to feel his biological desire to mate and have pups more so than he had since he first presented.

Peter decided to tell Steve and Bucky first. He reasoned that he chose them because Steve was also an omega (the army hadn’t known when giving him the super-solider serum, he had been too sick to present before that) and Bucky was his alpha. They took it better than Peter thought they would. Steve said that he understood why he had done it. They were both also happy that Peter felt comfortable telling them. Peter worked through the rest of the Avengers, receiving nothing but love and support, until he only had to tell Tony.

He had seriously considered telling the genius first but decided that he couldn’t. He wasn’t ready to tell Tony yet, mainly because he had a not-so-secret crush on the older man. In hindsight there was probably a better way to tell him about being an omega but he didn’t have hindsight yet. The two were working in the lab and had been down there for over two hours. They hadn’t talked for a while when Peter just decided to rip the band-aid off. “I’m an omega,” Peter announce while not looking up from what he was working on.

Tony choked on fucking air. He coughed for a moment but it turned into a forced laugh. “Very funny, kid.”

When Peter finally looked up Tony was staring at him. Petter realized that Tony was probably waiting for Peter to start laughing and tell him that he was obviously joking. “Not a joke,” he said while maintaining eye contact.

If Peter hadn’t pretended to be a beta for nine years he would have broken eye contact but he had stared down alphas that posed much more of a threat to him than Tony did. “Okay,” Tony finally said and they went back to work.

Everything was normal, no one treated him any differently. He asked Steve if he was allowed to stop his heat suppressants, which he was. Steve just told him that he most likely wouldn’t go on missions for two to four months unless it was an emergency so that he could get into a regular heat cycle again. Peter was a little sad but he understood why.

After he stopped taking his suppressants is when things changed. It was subtle at first, so subtle that he didn’t even notice it. Tony started avoiding him. At first it wasn’t that odd, he just got caught up in a project or he hadn’t slept in a few days so he was going to go crash for a few hours. Peter would just smile and let it go but when Tony made an excuse to not be around him for the fourth time, Peter called him out.

“Is it because I’m an omega,” he finally blurted out as Tony walked past him to go to his room. Tony raised an eyebrow obviously asking what Peter was talking about without vocalizing the question. “You’re avoiding me.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Pete,” Tony said with a sigh.

“You’ve been avoiding me for three weeks!”

“I’ve been busy. I’m trying to make Bucky a new arm, Clint needs new arrows, and Nat wants some kind of new weapon and I am slightly scared of dying in my sleep if I don’t finish that one. I promise, we can work on a project when I’m done with those things.”

When that time didn’t come by the end of the next week, Peter went down to Tony’s lab. When he found that he wasn’t there he sat on the couch that Tony would sometimes sleep on and decided that he was going to wait. It was only Tony, Peter, and Sam left in the compound. If Bucky, Natasha, or any other alpha had been there they could have told Peter that he was about to start his first heat in nearly a decade. He knew the signs but he forgot about them after not having a heat for so many years. But the fact of the matter was that no one did warn him.

When Tony walked into the lab he was hit in the face with the scent of omega going into heat. He looked around and found Peter asleep on his couch. A low rumble emitted from his chest which caused Peter to open his eyes. He had been avoiding Peter for this very reason. When he thought that the boy was a beta he reasoned that while relationships between betas and alphas or omegas weren’t uncommon, betas normally married other betas but then Peter revealed that he was an omega.

“Peter, you need to get to your room,” Tony said without taking another step into the lab. He knew that if he moved any closer to Peter he would lose any self restraint he had.

“Tony, please,” Peter whimpered from his spot on the couch. He looked at Tony with big, pleading eyes. He tilted his head slightly to the left, exposing his next in a sign of submission, and cast his eyes downward. “Please, Alpha.”

Tony lost all control at the whisper of the word. Before he knew what he was doing, before he could stop himself, he was on top of Peter rubbing his face in the exposed neck. “Fuck,” Tony muttered and he pulled back. Before he could say that he needed to leave, that this was Peter’s heat talking, Peter hooked his ankles on the small of Tony’s back and pushed their clothed cocks together.

“Please, Alpha, help me. Want you, please,” Peter whimpered as he nuzzling his face into Tony’s neck inhaling the alpha’s scent.

“Peter, this is your heat talking, you don’t want me,”Tony tried but he didn’t try to move away.

“No, what you. I’ve always wanted you, even when I didn’t want to be an omega. Always wanted you to be my alpha, want to have your pups,” Peter said into Tony’s neck. “My heat isn’t that strong yet.”

“I’m going to ask you some questions. If you answer all of them correctly I’ll help you through your heat but if you don’t I have to leave. I don’t want to take advantage of you or hurt you. That is the absolute last thing I want.” Tony waited for Peter to nod before continuing. Tony asked him different questions about different subjects with different difficulties. After Peter answered all of them correctly with very little hesitation Tony leaned down and kissed him.

Peter instantly moaned into the kiss and let Tony take control of the kiss. Tony extracted himself from the couch, earning a loud whine from the younger man until he saw that Tony was taking his clothes off and quickly joined him. After they were both completely naked, Tony pushed Peter back down onto the couch. He pinned his hands above his head, they both knew that Peter could break the hold if he wanted to but he didn’t want to. “So beautiful,” Tony hummed while sucking hicks that he knew wouldn’t last.

“Please, Tony, Alpha, please. I’m so fucking wet, please. Knot me, claim me,” Peter begged. Whatever else he was going to say was instantly forgotten when Tony moved so that he head was between Peter’s thighs. Without any warning, Tony dipped his head and started sucking and licking Peter’s already wet hole. Peter tried to close his thighs but Tony’s strong hands kept them stubbornly open.

Peter was begging and moaning when Tony slipped his tongue into the loose hole. “Fuck! More, please,” Peter whined but Tony ignored him. Tony continued o tease Peter until the younger man’s moans got particularly loud. Tony moved his right hand and pushed two fingers in while his tongue sill circled the loose muscle. Peter tried to gasp out some sort of warning before he came but it was useless. He came with a shout, his entire body shaking with the pleasure of it.

After the euphoria wore off a little bit, Tony lifted his head but kept his fingers in Peter. Peter let out a pitiful moan at the sight of Tony. The older man had Peter’s slick all over his mouth in chin but he didn’t seem to care. He moved back up to Peter’s face with a smirk on his own lips. “You taste fucking amazing,” he growled in Peter’s ear before kissing him again, letting him taste his own slick.

Peter could feel Tony’s cock between his cheeks and he needed it in him. “Fuck me, please, Tony. Need you.” Peter thrust his hips up to grind his cock into their stomachs.

Another low growl rumbled from deep inside Tony’s chest before he lined his dick up with Peter’s hole and pushed in. They both groaned in unison. Tony held himself still until Peter started to whine and told him to move. Tony pulled his hips back until only the head was still in his hole before pushing all the way back in.

It didn’t take long before Tony had set a brutal, almost punishing, pace. Peter got increasingly louder, begging Tony to let him cum. “Have some patience, baby,” Tony said even as he sped up his hips.

Peter was whispering Tony’s name as if it were a prayer along with some very colorful words. Slowly, Peter felt Tony’s knot start to form as it caught on his rim. Tony was only able to thrust a few more times before forcefully thrusting forward, driving his knot into Peter. Tony ground his hips into Peter’s ass, constantly stimulating his prostate. Peter came with a shout of Tony’s name before he became boneless.

Tony kissed Peter’s collarbones and neck while Peter enjoyed his post-orgasmic bliss. Tony’s knot would keep them locked together for half an hour and Peter’s heat would be sated for a while. “Peter, Baby, talk to me. How are you feeling?”

“Amazing. So full. Tony, will you claim me? Make me yours. We can have a litter of children. Please, you’re the only alpha that I’ve ever wanted,” Peter confessed. Tony couldn’t blame the heat for that and he was glad. He knew that Peter truly did want him and, God, he wanted Peter more than he probably should have.

“I’ll give you everything you could ever want, I promise. Let me just get us to a bed before your heat sets in again.”

•••

  
It was three days later when Peter stood in Tony’s master bathroom. He examined himself in the large mirror with a smile tugging at his lips. He was covered in bruises that would fade in a few hours and he was sore but in the best way. He was mostly focused on the mark that wouldn’t fade, his mating mark. It was still tender and made electricity run through his body when he or Tony touched it.

Tony had kept his promise and mated him, making Peter the happiest omega on earth. He couldn’t believe that Tony Stark was his alpha, his mate. He was still looking at himself when he felt and saw a pair of arms wrap around his waist. In the mirror he saw Tony’s face pressed into his neck and he could feel the peppering of kisses around and on his mark.

“Woke up and the bed was empty. I was a little scared that now that you heat is coming over you had run for the hills, I was worried that you regretted it,” Tony whispered into his neck.

“I could never regret it. Already told you, I’m so happy that you’re my mate,” Peter said just as softly. One of Tony’s hands moved down to Peter’s not uninterested cock while the other went up to play with his nipples while he sucked some more bruises onto his omega’s skin. Just because he wasn’t in heat anymore didn’t mean he wasn’t extremely horny.

Tony quickly jerked Peter off while whispered soft praises to him when he wasn’t sucking a bruise onto his skin. Peter watched in the mirror while Tony got him off and if Peter blew Tony in the shower right after, no one but the two of them needed to know.


End file.
